


The Otherside

by A_writes101



Category: FBI - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Explict, FBI Agent, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kinks, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Muscle Top, My First Smut, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Tattoos, Transphobia, Twink Bottom, Twinks, Uke, Virginity, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, male relationship, release, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writes101/pseuds/A_writes101
Summary: Damon has issues with love after his finance' left him when he got back from war. Now he has been working as an FBI agent, monitoring search history across the nation. What happens when the young Luca strolls into his office on his first day, causing Damon to feel sexual desire he has never felt before? A one shot that you have been craving, your FBI agent and his new employee. Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	The Otherside

The Otherside  
by: Aly_Writes101

Damon was not known to take a lover. He was stoic, calm, and didn’t get bothered easily. Which it is why it was shocking that he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy who was interviewing in front of him. The boy was young, 21 according to his resume, and looked to be the size of a twig. He had brown hair that fell below his ears. His glasses covered his eyes, but the emerald green still poke through. He wore a tight suit to accent his slim body. He nervously pulled at the rings on his right hand. Damon stirred at the thought of taken him over his desk, right here and now, but refrained from showing it.

  
“So you have no prior experience with working in a government field?” Damon asked.  
The boy looked up. “No sir, but I do have a background in IT including software engineering and coding.”  
Damon set down the resume and looked at the boy in the eyes. He forced him to look directly at him.  
“Luca was it?”  
“Yes…” The boy answered  
“I think I may have a job for you. How do you feel about worked directly with me monitoring G*ogle searches on specific regions of the US?”  
Luca nodded. “That would work perfectly sir.”  
Damon stood, walking around the desk. Leaning back, he sat against the bridge of the table.  
“Perfect. Let's start today.”  
Luca rose to shake his hand. Damon took his slender fingers and shook firmly before slowly releasing. Running his finger across Luca’s palm, Luca gasped a bit before pulling his hand to his side. Damon could see the red fill his cheeks.  
“Follow me.”

Damon guided Luca to the desk that sat at the opposite side of the office.  
“Here is where you will work. My office doesn’t get many visitors due to the fact we are so remote, but there will be conference calls and video calls throughout the week.” Luca sat down at the desk and powered on the computer. The 3 monitors lit up as the screen prompted a login.

  
“Since you are not technically in the system yet, I will need to log you in.”

Damon reached around Luca to type in the password. The faint scent of cologne hit the boys nostrils. Luca took a breath, breathing in slightly. He gazed at Damon's thick hands as he typed in his credentials. This was Luca’s first job after being fired from his previous company. Once they found out he was gay, it was all over for him. His former boss tried to pressure him into a quid-pro-quo type of deal to maintain his position. The fact the man was in his late 60’s disgusted him. So he left. Not soon after his brother passed due to breast cancer leaving him to provide for his Mom and younger sister. Luca’s dad left when his brother came out as trans changing his name from Abigail to Alan. Thank God he left before finding out Luca was gay.

  
Now that he had the opportunity to work for the government, Luca thought that he would be able to hide his sexuality, and work in a secluded place. He was wrong. The second he walked into his interview he was struck with the most stunning man he had ever seen. He introduced himself as Damon and looked like a god. He was tall, tanned, and had deep black hair. Stubble creeped across his face, tempting Luca to want to touch. Cobalt blue eyes stared at him, forcing him to lock into his gaze. He wore a blue suit with an american flag on the left lapel. He was perfect. Luca couldn’t let on that he was gay thought, he couldn’t go through the same experience. He couldn't go through the nasty emails, the harassment, the following him into the bathroom to prove he was a boy and not a girl due to his statue. He would swallow his attraction and move forward.

Damon finished typing in his password and slowly backed away from flustered boy. The younger was causing him to feel emotions he promised to never feel again. The worst thought about the situation was the fact that Luca was a _boy._ He only ever dated women, and was engaged to be married. Yet, his fiance’ left him while he was deployed, causing him to lose concentration during an operative mission. It resulted in the scar that encompassed his back. Damon took one more look at Luca’s back, studying him ever so slightly before speaking.

  
“You will use the following programs to monitor the activity on the google sites. You will also be monitoring specific chats through F*cebook, Inst*gram and Tw*tter. We unfortunately can not hack into Snapch*t to read the messages due to the time limit the app has. We have yet to figure out a code to maintain their data.” Luca smiled and started working on the computer.

  
“I apologize if this overstepping my bounds sir, but I think there is a code I can run to pull all the data from Snapch*t.”

Luca’s slim fingers worked over the keyboard quickly as the screen appeared to run a series of codes. Damon watched as rimmed eyes focused on the screen and not on what he was typing. It wasn’t until Luca had to pull his hair back in a ponytail that Damon realized how beautiful the boy truly was. Freckles littered his nose and his emerald eyes were piercing. He had a small barbell in his left eyebrow. His ears were littered with piercings and a slight tattoo on embroidered the left side of the ear of the Male symbol in rainbow color.

  
Damon wanted to bite that ear. He wanted to lick a stripe up Luca’s neck, leaving marks around the symbol. The freckled boy must have realized the tattoo was showing because he quickly adjusted his hair to cover it. Did he not want it known that he is gay? Damon smiled slightly. This boy was stirring something inside of him, and wanted to do everything in his power to make him his.

Luca realized he was so busy working on this new code that he forgot the tattoo behind his ear. Quickly moving his hair, he worked harder on making sure the code was correct. Once the text started flooding in, he smiled and turned in his chair to face his new boss.

  
“So, what do you think?” Luca asked.

Damon flashed a smile that almost floored Luca.

  
“Very well done. Now get to work on uncovering the search history for those who live in the following states: Utah, Texas, Nevada, Colorado, Kansas, and Oklahoma.”

Damon turned and walked back to his desk leaving Luca to stare at his perfectly toned ass. Biting his lower lip, he flushed before turning back to the screen. God, that man was making Luca’s mind run wild. He started to imagine how he could get fucked. How he would like that man to bend him over this desk and thrust into him so hard that he would scream. Luca shook his thoughts from his head and started his search.

  
An hour into researching Luca stumbled across the one thing that he never thought he would. Yaoi. According to research, this is a brand of Boys Love out of Japan that seems to have captured every teenage-adult women in the country. Images flooded the computer of scenes he had only heard of in Porn. For being a virgin, he couldn’t even tell if these images were even portraying the act of gay sex properly. Blushing hard he started saving each image and text into a private folder called “research.” He would view these later and continue on searching for anything out of the ordinary. Unfortunately for Luca, the images were running through his brain. He was seeing each one as if they were happening before him. He could feel his cock swell.

  
“Pardon me, can you tell me where the bathroom is?” Luca asked, trying to mask his redding face.

  
“Its down the hall to the left.” Damon said, locking eyes with him.

Luca moved his hands to his pockets and quickly looked down. Those blue eyes felt as if they could see through his suit. As if they were licking him from top to bottom. Luca hurriedly walked down the hall, and found the bathroom to be empty. He went to the last stall and immediately undid his pants, pulling out his throbbing cock. He was already dripping with precum, leaving his underwear wet. He sat down on the toilet and started to stroke up and down like the images showed him. Remembering how the Seme licked his fingers and inserted them, Luca did the same. Coating his fingers, he reached down and prodded his twitching hole. Slipping one finger inside, Luca gasped. It was tight, and it did not feel good, but he was determined to make this work.

He started pumping in and out at the same rhythm of his stroke. Little by little, his finger went to his knuckles as he was able to push deep inside him. He arched his finger towards his cock and hit the small bump that caused him to burst in pleasure. His ass started to twitch and suck his finger inside as he stimulated his cock and prostate at the same time. Closing his eyes he started to picture Damon. Damon’s long thick fingers pushing inside him, stretching him. Damon's tongue licking up his neck and leaving a trail of marks. Damon's thick cock rubbing against his. Adding a second finger, he stretched his hole wider, pulling his fingers against the walls. Panting, the boy could he felt the climax climbing. With one final thrust from his fingers and stroke of his cock he released his hot seed across the stall and onto the door. His ass twitched as the climax simmered down. Removing his fingers, he collapsed against the toilet seat. Gods, he wanted that man, and he wanted him now.

**********

Did Luca think he was being quiet when he decided to get off in the bathroom stall? Damon was leaning against the sink listening to Luca’s soft moans as his large cock pushed against his slacks. He could only image what it would be like to fuck that small tight ass. He waited as he heard the boys final moment. The gasp and moan that emitted from his lips almost pushed Damon over the edge. He was holding back as best as he could. Any moment longer and he might of broken the door open and taken Luca right then. When he heard Luca move, Damon decided it was time to leave before being caught by his new subordinate. Heading back into his office, Damon noticed the screen on Luca’s computer. Looking closer he noticed the folder that said research. Curious, the man clicked the folder revealing all the images Luca was trying to hide. With a smirk, Damon quickly closed the folder and went to his desk.

  
Moments later, Luca arrived back into the office. His outfit was neat and his hair was back down falling over his face. He nervously looked at Damon. Damon tried to hide his grin.

  
“Luca, why don’t you come here for a moment.” Luca strood towards Damon, hands in his pockets.

  
“Yes sir. IS there anything you need?”

Damon could see blush creeping to Luca’s cheeks, his eyes cast downward. Cupping his chin he forced Luca to look up at him. Taking a step into him caused the younger to gasp.

  
“I apologize, but for some reason I can’t help myself.”

Damon closed the distance between them. He kissed the boy with such passion. Forcing his mouth open, he entangled his tongue against Luca’s. The taste of mint engulfed his mouth. Luca grabbed onto his lapel and pulled him in deeper. The mans tongue dipped into his mouth licking the freckled boy's. Breaking a part for a split second, he could see Luca’s panting. Understanding that this was okay, Damon lifted Luca up onto the desk and went in for another deep kiss. Hands worked quickly, pulling Damon’s jacket off. The man moved his hands from Luca’s back down to his ass, cupping him and pulling him against him. Luca gasped, feeling the hardness against Damon’s pants. Damon grinned and bit Luca’s lips slightly.

  
“This is how you make me feel. Take responsibility.”

Luca looked up at Damon, sliding from the desk. He came in close and licked the fabric that separated him from Damon’s cock. Damon ran his fingers through Luca’s hair, touching the side of his ears. The boy grabbed the belt buckle and undid the loops to release Damon from his restraint. Sliding them down, the man's cock spring free. Luca stared for a second. It was huge, and was throbbing. He could tell that the girth would send him into a pleasure he only craved and dreamed of. The tip was leaking and Luca’s starved to taste. Coming in close, he licked starting from the bottom of the shaft to the tip before swirling his tongue around the top, tasting the salty release that he was so craving. Damon took a deep breath and leaned back against the desk. Peaking up, Luca realized that he was causing this man to feel this pleasure. He licked down again and sucked on the sacks he knew would release a hot seed inside of him. Gripping the shaft he pumped up and down as he sucked and tongued the balls.

  
“Luca, Suck my cock. Now.” Damon hissed pulling Luca’s mouth to the tip. Luca grinned.

  
“Anything you say Sir.”

Opening his mouth wide, he took Damon's cock all the way to the hilt. Damon almost exploded right then and there. Luca’s tongue stroked up the shaft as he moved the cock back and forth in his mouth. Luca could take it anymore. His cock was pushing against his trousers and was leaking. He undid his pants while sucking Damon’s cock. Releasing his cock, he stroked it up and down in the same rhythm as his sucking. Damon noticed this and pulled Luca off of him.

  
“Get on the table on all fours.” Damon Instructed.

  
Luca, removing the remainder of his pants/underwear, embarrassingly got on the table, spreading his ass revealing his winking hole. Damon licked his lips in pleasure. Luca was completely hairless and his ass was tight and pink. He wanted to lick it, suck it, thrust into it. Damon noticed Luca’s cock dripping onto the table.

  
“Luca, please reach into the drawer in front of you and pull out the Vaseline.”

As the boy reached forward Damon went in to prepare. Luca gasped as Damon's tongue licked around the entrance of his ass.

  
“Damon, don’t! Its dirty!” Luca gasped.

Damon grabbed Luca’s hips and pulled his ass down onto his tongue, thrusting it into the opening ever so slightly. Luca moaned and grabbed the edge of the desk. Tonguing the entrance, Damon reach around front and grabbed Luca’s weeping cock, sliding his finger over the tip. Damon moved his tongue in and out before sliding it down towards Luca’s cock. When he saw Luca had the tube of Vaseline, he quickly flipped Luca on his back. Grabbing the tube, he reached his hand towards Luca.

  
“Suck.” Damon stated, putting his fingers into Luca’s mouth.

The flustered boy agreed and sucked on the fingers, making sure they were good and wet. He removed the fingers (Not before stroking Luca’s tongue) and put them at the entrance of his ass. Pushing one finger in, slowly, Luca’s gasped and bite his lip. It was still relaxed from the boys earlier masturbation session. 

  
“Luca, you're making too much noise. You have to be quieter.” Damon stated, pushing his index finger to his knuckle.

Pumping it back and forth, he pushed a second finger in. Luca’s was still extremely tight, at this rate he would never be able to take Damon’s cock. Pouring the Vaseline over his fingers, he put three fingers into Luca. The boys moans were becoming louder as Damon thrust in and out, stretching his ass for his cock. He pulled his fingers against the wall and found the quarter like bud he was waiting to find. Flicking his finger across it, Luca’s eyes went wide and his cock exploded over his stomach. Cum dripped from his cock and Luca panted.

  
“Sir, Please...Put your cock inside me now…” Luca huffed.

Damon removed his fingers.

  
“Can you grab a condom from the drawer to your right.”

  
“No, I am clean. Put it in now. Raw. I want your cum inside me.”

  
Damon grinned. Rubbing Vaseline over his cock, he put the head against Luca’s ass.

  
“Deep breaths Luca. Relax. This will not be easy.”

Luca nodded and Damon pushed the head of his cock into the tight opening. Luca gasped, arching his back up.

  
“Sir, please, more. More!” Luca begged.

Damon grabbed Luca, pulling him into him. He lifted him up and pushed him down on his cock in one swift motion. The boy screamed in pleasure and in pain. Luca couldn’t believe that he could feel both just from sex. Damon's cock was so deep inside him, he could feel the bulge in his stomach. Tears formed in his eyes. Damon looked at him, forcing his gaze.

  
“Luca, breathe. It will feel better soon.” Damon said softly before kissing his tears.

He pulled Luca’s head towards him as he sat down on the desk. Slowly, he pumped his cock in and out. Damon started kissing and sucking the section behind his left ear, the section where his tattoo was.

  
“Sir, please…” He begged. “Not there”

  
Damon bit his skin slightly causing Luca to wince.

  
“Never. The minute I saw this tattoo I knew I wanted to mark you. Make you mine.”

Damon sucked harder against Luca’s neck. Luca’s cock grew again against Damon’s messy abs. He wrapped his arms around him and bounced on Damon’s cock.  
Luca could feel another orgasm. But it feel different, something was wrong.

  
“Damon, please, something is wrong, I am going to cum again….” Damon grinned and pulled Luca into a deep kiss.

  
“Come for me baby. Come all over me.” Damon flipped Luca around and thurst into him.

  
“No…” Luca moaned. “Lets come together, please sir, Please come inside me.” Luca begged.

Damon gasped and pumped harder and harder. He could feel the orgasm rising in his cock. He pulled boy into him and panted.

  
“I am coming baby..” He moaned before releasing his hot side into Luca’s tight ass.

His cock pumped over a year’s worth of seed. Luca screamed in pleasure as he released over himself and Damon. It was different this time, it was watery. Realizing Luca had squirted all over him, the desk, and himself, the man grinned in satisfaction. Luca collapsed back onto the desk. Slowly pulling his cock out of Luca’s ass, White cum dripped out and onto the floor. Damon didn’t realize how hot this looked, so he did the one thing he never thought he would ever do. He leaned down and licked Luca’s ass. Luca gasped.

  
“What the fuck are you doing! That's dirty! I can clean myself!”

Damon grinned. He continued to lap the cum out of Luca’s ass. It was warm, salty, and actually kinda gross, but he would take responsibility for the boy. He wanted to make sure he left his mark all over him. When he was finished, he leaned in and sucked Luca’s thigh leaving a deep red mark. Standing, he pulled the exhausted younger in for a tender kiss.

  
“My god baby, you are something else.” Damon said pulling Luca into his lap.

  
Luca smiled. “I have to say the same to you sir., god damn you are sexy for someone in his 30’s.”

Damon scowled.

  
“Do you want me to get pissed?” He said, joking.

  
“Will you fuck me again if I say yes?” Luca asked. Gods he was going to send Damon over the edge.

  
“Damn right.” The man growled, leaning his forehead against the boys. 

Luca smiled placing a chaste kiss against Damon’s lips.

  
“Then....Fuck me again…."

"...Daddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Both the names and situation is entirely fiction! This is my first smut post and story and I am eternally grateful i have a platform to submit it too. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Also, Thank you to Alexisoak for being the most amazing beta reader and helping me fuel my smutty imagination as we developed the plot together!


End file.
